


And with all these colors in the sky, you never leave

by Awkwardtrashcanxx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtrashcanxx/pseuds/Awkwardtrashcanxx
Summary: die deutsche versionI'll just post it as a translation ig
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 2





	And with all these colors in the sky, you never leave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And with all these colors in the sky, you never leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562556) by [Awkwardtrashcanxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtrashcanxx/pseuds/Awkwardtrashcanxx). 



> die deutsche version  
> I'll just post it as a translation ig

Die Wiese auf der er lag war noch nass vom Morgentau, die Halme nach unten gebogen von der Last des Wassers, sich langsam aufrichtend um einen weiteren Tag zu begrüßen. Gon konnte sich keinen schöneren Ort vorstellen als diesen. Die Blätter des Apfelbaums rauschten im Morgenwind, welcher kaum eine Brise war, aber trotzdem genug um der grünen Pracht unter der er ruhte ein paar liebliche Töne zu entlocken. Das Blätterrauschen war Musik in seinen Ohren. Er gab ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und einer Sicherheit, die er nicht wirklich in Worte fassen konnte. Ihm war, als spreche der Baum zu ihm wie eine Mutter. Liebevoll, fürsorglich und mit einer Wärme welche man nur mit der Sonne selbst vergleichen konnte.

Killua hatte ihm einst gesagt, er sei wie die Sonne. Gon wusste immer noch nicht genau, was er damit gemeint hatte, aber der Gedanke an Killuas knallrotes Gesicht nachdem er realisiert hatte, was für einen kitschige Vergleich er dort eben gezogen hatte, brachte Gon zum Grinsen. Killua konnte manchmal so ein komischer Kerl sein, aber das war es, was Gon an ihm so mochte. Es wurde einfach nie langweilig, wenn er Zeit mit Killua verbrachte. Die vielen von Außenstehenden gesehen sinnlosen Abenteuer die die Beiden schon erlebt hatten konnte einfach nichts in der Welt toppen, da war er sich sicher. Gab es wirklich etwas besseres als mit der Person, die einem am Wichtigsten war einfach nur zu existieren?

Gon würde so ziemlich alles dafür geben, dieses Gefühl noch einmal erleben zu dürfen. Mit Killua einfach nur ein bisschen Platz zu teilen. Es musste noch nicht einmal Körperkontakt sein, wie eine Umarmung oder Händehalten. Nein, nur seine Nähe zu spüren wäre genug; Und dennoch musste dieser Wunsch auf ewig unerfüllt bleiben. 

Warum musste er ihn verlassen? Warum dachte er es wäre legitim einfach so zu gehen? Ohne ein Wort zu sagen... Gon verstand es nicht. Er würde es nie verstehen, aber es gab so viele Aspekte von Killua, die er nicht verstand, und nie verstehen würde. Wen sollte er denn nun auch danach fragen? Er war weg. Einfach so, von heute auf morgen, und der Schmerz kam wie Donner über ihn. Viel zu spät, aber mit solch einem furchtbaren Knall, dass er nichts anderes tun konnte als sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammenzurollen und zu hoffen, die Welt würde ihn einfach vergessen. Das Leben würde für alle Anderen weitergehen und er würde eins mit der Natur werden; überwachsen von Moos und Ranken, ausgehöhlt von Hunger und Schmerz, Insekten die in ihm wohnen und ihre Tunnel durch sein Fleisch ziehen. 

Mito würde diese Vorstellung wahrscheinlich als makaber bezeichen, aber war es doch das Einzige was Gon sich noch in bunten Farben ausmalen konnte. Die Welt war grau ohne Killua, denn selbst sein Freund meist selbst sehr farblos aussah, strahlte er doch solch helle Farben aus, dass sie Gon fast blendeten. Wenn Gon die Sonne war, war Killua das kühle Wasser. Wann immer sie zusammen waren schmückten Regenbögen die Himmel und das Leben schien perfekt. Es war perfekt. Bis vor ein paar Tagen noch. 

In ein paar Stunden war die Beerdigung. Killua hatte einmal gesagt, dass falls er einmal sterben sollte, sein Körper nicht im Familiengrab der Zoldycks verotten sollte. Seine Familie war jetzt hier, bei Gon auf Whale Island und bei Leorio und Kurapika, die mittlerweile zusammen in einem kleinen Haus in der Nähe von Yorkshin wohnten. Und so kam es schließlich auch dazu, dass Mito, Leorio, Kurapika und Gon Killuas Asche dem Wind der Insel in seine Hände legen würden, für immer frei und an keinen Ort gebunden. 

Er schaute zum Himmel hinauf über den sich ein Regenbogen in breiten Streifen erstreckte und die Welt schien etwas weniger grau.


End file.
